To Dance With Fate
by The Golden Dragon
Summary: The REAL Chapter One now updated! Tell me what you think!
1. ***TEASER***

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize as belonging to Mercedes Lackey belongs to her. The idea of Companions, Heralds, Valdemar, etc., also belongs to her, but these specific characters (like Riatha, Taryn, Sayara, and so on) belong to me. This is kind of AU, as nothing like this would ever really occur in M. Lackey's books. The time is set about 1000 years after Winds Of Fury.  
  
Yes, this is very, very, strange. It is based on a dream I had, and the next morning I sat down at the computer intending to work on one of my LOTR fics…and this is where I ended up. Please tell me what you think, because if I have no comments, it can't get better!  
  
By the way, Ria's thoughts to Taryn and Taryn's thoughts to Ria will be //like this.// Normal MindSpeech will just be :like this.: That way I don't have to bother with underlines and italics which never show up anyway. Actually, if anyone knows how to make those show up, please tell me!  
  
-The Golden Dragon  
  
~~~ To Dance With Fate ~~~  
  
Chapter One: Holding Trust  
  
We trotted quietly down the street. Riatha's hooves chimed on the paving stone, as I watched the people passing by. //Ria, don't you think we should turn here? This street's too crowded for us to get anywhere.// Ria nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement and began to turn, heading for the little side-street.  
  
They were oblivious to the slender shadow watching them. 


	2. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize as belonging to Mercedes Lackey belongs to her. The idea of Companions, Heralds, Valdemar, etc., also belongs to her, but these specific characters (like Riatha, Taryn, Sayara, and so on) belong to me. This is kind of AU, as nothing like this would ever really occur in M. Lackey's books. The time is set about 1000 years after Winds Of Fury.  
  
Yes, this is very, very, strange. It is based on a dream I had, and the next morning I sat down at the computer intending to work on one of my LOTR fics…and this is where I ended up. Please tell me what you think, because if I have no comments, it can't get better!  
  
By the way, Ria's thoughts to Taryn and Taryn's thoughts to Ria will be //like this.// Normal MindSpeech will just be :like this.: That way I don't have to bother with underlines and italics which never show up anyway. Actually, if anyone knows how to make those show up, please tell me!  
  
To Shaelesand, thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you think it has potential, and to see if you think it actually DOES turn out well, here's the ACTUAL chapter one! ^_^ I personally think it kind of stinks. But that's okay. Anyway, so on with the story…  
  
-The Golden Dragon  
  
~~~ To Dance With Fate ~~~  
  
Chapter One: Holding Trust  
  
We trotted quietly down the street. Riatha's hooves chimed on the paving stone, as I watched the people passing by. //Ria, don't you think we should turn here? This street's too crowded for us to get anywhere.// Ria nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement and began to turn, heading for the little side-street.  
  
They were oblivious to the slender shadow watching them.  
  
Ria suddenly stopped. Taryn looked up in surprise. //Ria, what's wrong?// The Companion whickered nervously. //It smells odd here. Not like the last time we went through this street. And the air is funny, too.// Taryn blinked and looked around. :I don't see anything-: A dark gray shadow catapulted down and landed in front of them, straightening instantly. Ria neighed in shock and stumbled backwards. :What the?!-: Taryn MindShouted. The gray figure winced. :No need to shout, you fool. I need to talk to you.: Taryn's mouth dropped open. Who was this? What was it doing? What was it? Ria edged forward a cautious step, ears laid back. :Who are you? What are you? What do you want?: she asked the figure. Its only response was to look straight at Taryn with bright eyes and, moving faster than sight, wrap a hand around Ria's bridle. Ria reared, but the figure simply hung on, dragging Ria's head back down. :STOP that, you idiots!: it Mindspoke at them. :I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU!: Taryn managed to calm down slightly, and staring at the gray figure, noticed that it appeared to be human, or at least mostly. Feathers were braided into black hair, and tied back from a masked face. The figure was so thin it was impossible to tell whether it was male or female. Piercing silver eyes stared out of twin slits in the mask, and looking closer, Taryn saw that his initial assumption of the figure having a bird's head, was caused by the mask, which was intricately sculpted to create the impression of a raptor's face.  
  
Ria shook her head, attempting to free herself of the person's grasp. The person looked straight at her. :If I let you go, do you promise not to run away?: it Mindspoke to her. :Why should we trust you? How do we know you won't just stick a knife in Taryn's back as soon as we leave?: Ria asked, stomping one hoof on the ground for emphasis. The gray figure sighed and released the bridle. :I'm not trying to hurt you! I need to talk to you, for Sayara's sake!: Ria quickly backed up another step, out of the figure's supposed reach. Taryn placed a comforting hand on Ria's neck, and leaned forward, towards the figure. :First things first. Who are you, what are you, and why did you accost us?: The figure blinked, then burst out laughing. Ria's ears snapped back to lay flat against her head. :WHAT is so funny?!: she asked the figure, annoyance evident in her mindvoice. Managing to contain its laughter, the figure looked up at Taryn. :I'm human, just like you are. I'll tell you who I am when it's necessary, and I need your help.: Taryn blinked. :You don't look human!: he accused. :I am. What must I do to prove it?: it asked, its mindvoice faintly tinged with annoyance. Taryn looked at it for a moment, then grinned. :Take off your mask. By the way, why are we talking in MindSpeech?: The figure glared up at him. :Fine! And we're talking in MindSpeech because it was the only way to get your attention, and I didn't know what language you spoke.: it said, then reaching up, untied the mask, which slid off its face.  
  
Taryn's mouth dropped open. If faces were anything to judge, this person was most definitely human. A very beautiful human. Ria gave a quizzical snort and leaned forward to look closer at the girl, for it was now obvious she was female. The girl stood her ground, staring defiantly back into the Companion's eyes. //What do you think?// Taryn asked Ria, carefully keeping this bit of conversation private. Ria shook her mane slightly and turned her head away from the girl. //I don't think she's anything dangerous…but I can't be sure. I don't understand how she has MindSpeech, though. And what was she saying about languages?…// Taryn's head snapped up. //Languages…she said she didn't know what language we spoke. What does that have to do with anything? And why didn't she just speak Valdemaran?// Ria snorted impatiently. //Then ask her, dummy. Don't just sit there, do it!// Grinning slightly, Taryn did as he was told, releasing the private mindlink. :What were you saying about languages? Why didn't you just speak Valdemaran?: The girl gave him a look of scorn. :Come on, you know about the automatic translating function of MindSpeech!: Taryn blinked. :Um…no, I don't…: With an impatient sigh, the girl slid into a sitting position and motioned for him to join her. :I can't talk to you way up there. Get down here so I can look you in the face.: Flushing, Taryn swung off Ria's saddle and sat down beside the mysterious girl. :Good,: she said. :Now what do you know about MindSpeech?: Taryn just looked blank. :I know how to use it, and I know how it works-: The girl looked annoyed. :Obviously, you don't know how to use it, because if you did, you'd know about the translation function.: She sighed. :All right, here goes. Let's say I only spoke Karsite, and you only spoke Shin'a'in. In their minds, people think in their native language. But if I MindSpoke you, even if you didn't speak Karsite, and my thoughts were in Karsite, you would still understand me, because MindSpeech just sort of formulates thoughts into speech the two speakers can understand. Or if you couldn't speak and had never learned a language, and you thought in pictures, my words to you would be pictures…: her mindvoice trailed off into silence and she shook her head, as if shaking something off, and stood up. :Do you understand now?: Taryn nodded, a dazed expression on his face. :What language do you speak?: he asked her. :Most of them, because some of us only speak very foreign dialects; Sriia only spoke Karsite when she came here, but she had MindSpeech so she was fine until we taught her other languages. Most of us have MindSpeech.: she said casually. Taryn could only blink. :You all have MindSpeech.: he said. :Yes.: :And people come to you from as far as Karse.: :Farther than that, actually, but yes. We get a lot of Borderkin.: she said matter-of-factly. Taryn was having trouble processing this information. :Look, what are you anyway?: he asked desperately. :I told you, I'm human!: she said in exasperation. :No, I mean, what is this "we" you talk about? And how can you all have MindSpeech but not be Chosen?: The girl shrugged. :'We' is the Eagles. We all have MindSpeech, or at least most of us, and why would a Companion want a street kid? Even if it wanted to Choose one of us, it would never be able to get to us—that is, unless horses have suddenly developed the ability to climb ropes.: Ria snorted. :We are not horses!: The girl grinned. :Whatever.:  
  
Taryn suddenly remembered something. :You never told me your name.: he said. The girl winced. :I'm not really supposed to…but I guess I should, since I kind of need your help. I'm Kiara. And you know, you're allowed to stand up now.: Taryn flushed and hastily got up. Ria snickered at him mentally, and he glared at her. :Er…what do you need our help for, anyway?:. :Sayara.: Kiara said simply. :What about Sayara? Who is Sayara? What is Sayara?: he asked, beginning to grow exasperated. :Sayara is human, just like us,: she shot an accusing look at Ria, :but she's younger. She's not suited for the streets. Someday, there won't be anyone around to protect her, and she'll get a knife in the back.: Taryn winced. :How do you know?: he said suspiciously. Sudden hurt shone in Kiara's eyes. :Because I rescued her, and she trusts me to find her a safe place to live!: she cried in his mind. :If you won't help me, then say so, and I'll try and find someone else who hasn't forgotten that homeless or not, street kids are people too!: Taryn just stared at her in shock.  
  
What is she talking about? he thought. I haven't really been like that, have I? Ria looked at him, and he flinched away from her gaze. //As a matter of fact, Chosen, you have. She's just given you one of the most important things in her life – her name, Taryn, that's possibly the most trusting thing she could have done! On the street, you don't tell a person your name, it means life or death! Spells can track people by their truenames, even a normal person could track someone down by just asking who had met someone of that name! Why do you think she wears a mask?// Taryn was now shocked twice. First this street kid, Kiara or whatever, had come to him out of nowhere. Then, suddenly, the most important person in his life had scolded him, because he hadn't trusted the street girl! Ria's voice penetrated his thoughts again. //I'm sorry, Chosen, I shouldn't have yelled at you. But Taryn, do me a favor?// Taryn blinked at her. //Sure, what?// he asked Ria. //You have a touch of the Empathic Gift. Not a lot, but enough. Reach out with it and see what you pick up from Kiara.// she said. Taryn was now used to being shocked, so he simply nodded. Gathering his thoughts, he reached out a tentative "hand" and touched her mind… 


End file.
